


It was a dark and stormy night

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Erotic, Established Relationship, Love can be difficult, M/M, Mycroft in Love, Other, Sherlock in Love, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: They had met to discuss and strategize for the Fall, but once the sun had gone down, neither had bothered to switch on any lights.





	It was a dark and stormy night

Lightening flashed and briefly illuminated two profiles inside the room.

One that anyone in the country would have recognized from the front pages, even without the hat and one that no one would have recognized because he always moved in the shadows and silences.

The rain pelted on the roof of the cabin they had rented and the inside was filled with the smell of smoke and leather layered in with their own sweat and aftershave. One favouring a spicy blend and the other a more woodsy kind.

They had met to discuss and strategize for the Fall, but once the sun had gone down, neither had bothered to switch on any lights. They had smoked in silence, the tips of the cigarettes the only illumination for those minutes. One had been trying to quit and one of them was convinced that in fact he had, but today he needed this. They both needed this.

One of them had waited, knowing that although the other would eventually cede control, he liked to be the one in charge in the beginning at least. He knew it was meant to help reduce his guilt at having finally given in to his deepest desires. He knew also that it turned on the other man to know that he was waiting and would always wait.

After all he had already waited for over a decade before it all began.

A lifetime of building walls and ramparts and turrets and moats and his own flesh and blood had vapourized them with one touch.

And thank heavens for that.

He came to him finally, held out his hand, and pulled him up to stand and leaned in till their foreheads touched. It was almost like a gesture of blessing and gratitude and absolution that the other one found so heartbreakingly beautiful.

Sentiment. It got them all in the end.

Their hands found each other’s softs spots and roamed everywhere in a heady mixture of tenderness and possessiveness, one of them always holding hard enough to hurt and leave bruises while the other one always more caring and protective, even in these moments of lust driven passion.

The thick soft slip and slide of a tie being loosened was followed by the susurration of a silk shirt falling to the floor. The soft smush of a crushed T shirt being flung away soon after.

There were moans as their lips sealed the covenant. One pushing for more, as always, impatient, demanding and the other one gentle, caressing, even protecting, till finally driven mad by hunger and desire. Then it was difficult to say where one ended and the other began and if one really didn’t need air after all and could live only on love.

The bed creaked as two hungry bodies fell down upon it, moving and rolling against each other.

Hoarse voices called out, loud and unchecked in this private space where no one could hear them.

Mine. Mine. Oh god….. _Sherlock…_

Oh yes……oh yessss…My….please…. _Mycie_ …… followed by a shudder and a tremor and blissful silence.

The rain continued to drum on the roof, sounding even louder now that their hearts had stopped pounding in their ears.

Later as they slept tangled in sheets and each other’s limbs and memories and sighs, one of them had said ‘I love you’ in a whisper and the other one had turned away and closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Two years apart. How was he going to manage that?

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say ? My muse is working overtime......sigh


End file.
